Cathalie Meguro
Name: Cathalie Meguro Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst High Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom 133. Grade 10th. Hobbies and Interests: No Extracurricular Activities. Is interested in writing, reading novels, sewing, and also woodworking. Appearance: Cathalie possesses a form at a height of 5'5" that is rigid, slight of frame, wiry, and very narrow. Her body is not at all curvy, with her narrow shoulders and even narrower giving her a somewhat androgynous-looking appearance. Her pale limbs are also sleek and narrow without much hint of muscle. Her skin is a rather pale, almost ghost-white tone, marked only with two dark moles underneath her left eye. Her pale face is small and heart-shaped, framed by her blunt-cut chinlength hair that is as black as ravenwing, contrasting against her moon-white skin. Her heavy-lidded eyes are a grey colour, almost colourless in hue, yet still bright and piercing. Dark, thick, yet neat eyebrows arch in a wide curve over her eyes, and along with her heavy eye-lids give her a slightly snide and sarcastic looking expression. She also has a small button nose and rather narrow lips that are often pursed, with a rounded chin that juts out stubbornly. She is a heavy user of make-up, painting her lips a dark-red colour that is often mistaken for pitch black, shadowing dark lines and shades around her eyes, giving her an overall shadowy, almost gothic appearance. Her sense of dress is more punk-gothic, with torn gossamer trimming around a black corset, black leather miniskirt, several belts around her waist, mismatching lace stockings(also ripped) and multi-strap ankle boots. Over all, while not exceptionally beautiful, she has a rather dark charm to her, being rebellious in her dress, use of make-up and choice of accessories. Biography: Cathalie was born to a single mother after six children, and as fate would have it, the mother was financially and mentally unable to support her six children and gave them all away to different families when Cathalie was three years old. Though Cathalie was fully aware and able to communicate by that time, she was unable to understand why she had to be sent away. Hurt and confused, Cathalie knew very little about how to express her pain and anger in a way that others would understand, and so her outbursts would turn into outright tantrums, in which she would try to physically hurt her foster family, wreck the place, slam doors, and scream. She would deliberately disobey orders, and out of rebellion, became completely uncontrollable. When the first foster family had enough, Cathalie was sent back to the state ward, only to be adopted by another family. Even then, Cathalie still threw tantrums whenever she could, because it was her way of telling the world just how hurt and angry she was. Likewise, that foster family sent her back, as did the next, and the next. No family lasted more than a few months in her company, all due to her ill temper and uncontrollable behaviour. By the time Cathalie was five, no family wanted to adopt her, and so she was made into one of the more permanant residents of the state ward. There, she met Mitch Gunther, who also lived in the same ward. What began as a simple conversation incited by Mitch in an effort to get to know her better ended up with Cathalie beating on him outright. And beyond all possible explanation, following that event, the two became inseperable. Mitch followed her like as a duckling followed its mother, and Cathalie found little qualm in using him as stress relief. Surprisingly, Cathalie's temper soon mellowed slightly as she grew into her preteen years, and it was the first time that Mitch ever actually made an attempt to befriend someone, let alone acknowledge them as a human being. The two share a strong, if not somewhat erratic friendship to this day. Despite the gothic nature of her dress, Cathalie is a loudmouth to no end. Though she is anti-social, and in general dislikes people, she never hesitates to speak her mind regardless of who might be listening. Foul mouthed and temperamental often to the point of outright aggression, Cathalie is a hard person to befriend and get along with. She has the tendency to become somewhat violent when angered, and if her favourite punching bag (aka Mitch Gunther) is nowhere nearby, she'll settle for the nearest inanimate or living (preferably) object to serve as her venting outlet. On a normal basis, anger management problems aside, Cathalie is a rather sullen and cynical person who considers everyday social interation (such as small-talk and gossip) pointless. She has a rather faithless view on the world and humanity as we know it, and has an especially extreme dislike for authority and adults in general. Advantages: Cathalie is naturally suspicious and wary of any and all people around her, which can be an advantage in the short-run, since she is not naive enough to completely place her trust into someone who could easily betray her. She is also quite strong-willed, and has the tenacity to pull through any sort of situation. Disadvantages: Snide and sarcastic, Cathalie's sharp mind and sharper tongue is what will likely earn her quite a few enemies in a short amount of time. Quick-tempered, and naturally moody, her anger problems will likely cloud her judgement greatly in dangerous or tense situations, which may put herself and others in danger. Number: Female Student no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Chloroform Conclusions: Hey, look! This one came pre-equipped with a meatshield! This one seems a little off in the head -- not so much as B01, but still, she seems to have a few screws loose in the personality department. That could work to her advantage in this game, especially if she does wind up using Gunther as a meatshield to help blaze through the competition. The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Franco Sebberts '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Cathalie. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Who needs history when you got the present? *True Friends Version II: *Lost Children *Humanity. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cathalie Meguro. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students